Abilities
= Abilities costumes = Absorption Banks Cost: 70 Mana recharge: Effect: Makes all players invulnerable nearby but he remains vulnerable to a caste of any action ceases. Automatic Restorations Cost: 25 Mana recharge: Effect: Vosstanavlivate health itself and those who stand beside any action by casting stops. Blind Cost: 50 Mana recharge: Effect: Blinds target, forcing her to miss 75% of cases within 10 seconds. Charge Difference Cost: 30 Mana recharge: Effect: Gives target a strong electrical charge to destroy everything that stands beside her. Chargeup Cost: 40 Mana recharge: Effect: Inflicts 220 points of damage all units nearby. Cryogenesis Cost: 15 Mana recharge: Effect: Launches an arrow of ice that slows attack and movement speed goal for 2-3 seconds. Cryo Shock Cost: 75 Mana recharge: Effect: All nearby units can not attack for 5 seconds. Core Overload Cost: 100 mana recharge: Effect: Inflicts 700 damage to all who stay close, but deals 150 damage ispolzuyuschemu.Na use is 3 seconds. Leaves the radiation at the site of the explosion at 60 seconds. Detonate Slivs Price: - recharge: The effect of Togo whom you attack - you accumulate damage this ability deals damage accumulated (Does not affect mutov Alov in shape). Detonate RGDs Price: - recharge: Effect: The detonation of grenades. Deploy Energy bank Cost: 25 Mana recharge: Effect: Makes storage is destruction energii.Pri effect as from Electro Magnetic Grenade. Energy Transmission cost: recharge: effect: Energy Transfer cost: recharge effect: Force Vortex cost: recharge: effect: Freezing Effect cost: recharge: effect: Haldberd Rocket cost: recharge: effect: Hand Missile cost: recharge: effect: Kinetic Rush cost: recharge: effect: Kidot Projection cost: recharge: effect: Matter Draining Device Cost: 45 Mana recharge: Effect: Creates a cube which attacks the goal but stand still and soon disappears. Magnetic Thrust Cost: 13 Mana recharge: Effect: attracts metal in the direction shown by way of metal flying and pushes all the way, and that deals 50 damage. Magnetic Saw Cost: 40 Mana recharge: Effect: Produces saw a specified target attacks saw this goal, it is invulnerable, and disappears after 20 seconds. Overheat Cost: 60 Mana recharge: Effect: At 6 seconds, greatly increases the attack speed, but after 6 seconds of very hot costume and movement speed is reduced temporarily. Phase vortex Cost: 30 Mana recharge: Effect: Throws a grenade at a specified point which slows down all in a radius of 200 units. Phase shift Cost: 15 Mana recharge: Effect: When you use disappears for 2 seconds at this point becomes invulnerable. Plasma Ball Cost: 10 Mana recharge: Effect: Puts the ball at his feet using the plasma and in a few seconds and deals 100 vzryvaetsya damage to anyone except for using nearby. Radiation Cost: passive skill recharge: Effect: Inflicts 1 point of damage per second to all nearby units. Summon Metal Cost: 35 Mana recharge: Effect: Summons a bunch of metal which has 150 health. Subsequently, they can throw. Summon Firefly Price: - recharge: Effect: Summons the firefly which has 75 hp, no mana, high speed of movement, a slot for an object and can use items. Toss Remote-Detonated Grenate cost: recharge: effect: Vapor Cloud Cost: 25 Mana recharge: Effect: Puts the cloud in which none of the players in the suite or not can not attack or use skills. Welding Torch cost: recharge: effect